


Touch

by IrisOrchad



Series: Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisOrchad/pseuds/IrisOrchad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Antonio reflects on his need to touch Lovino. fic 2 in the ficlet series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

It was almost like a craving, an insatiable craving for something Antonio knew he could have but what seems to never be enough. Every moment, every minute he wanted it but from only one person. That person is special to him--makes all the pain seem to last merely a few minutes and all the laughter seem to last a year. Each ounce of that person was a heart beating wildly in its cage and the unexplainable need to kiss them for as long as they'll allow him.

That need is only part of what he craved, what he really craved was the touch. Whether it was his tongue running along freckled, olive skin, the comfortable warm feeling of snuggling against each other, or just the mere act of holding hands, it was all so beautiful. Those touches leaves him feeling complete. A sign that told him he has someone worth cherishing in his life.

He wanted to feel every inch of his lover, both sexually and lovingly. Learn every dips and crevices of their body, open all the closed doors of their mind and learn to love even the ones that were too dark to see into. Find all the scars, bruises, stress marks, and so on and smile at them, tell them that those are your battle scars and I have some too. Don't be afraid of showing them, I'll show you mine.

Maybe it really isn't the touch he craved a lot but the love that they radiate; under those warm, red cheeks and the emotional outburst he knew it was there. Perhaps it was faith that he met Lovino, maybe it wasn't, either way he was glad he was given a chance to.


End file.
